The new Girl
by rose.dulcis
Summary: Hina Yun kommt neu auf die Cross Akademie und stellt dort einiges mit ihrem großen Bruder auf den Kopf.
1. Chapter 1

Mein Name ist Hina Yun. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und lebe zusammen mit meinen Eltern Sakura und Taiki und meinem großem Bruder Shiru in einer schönene Villa.  
Wir sind eine außergewöhnliche Familie.

Wir haben nämlich ein Geheimnis, das kein normaler Außenstehender erfahren darf. Deswegen bleiben wir auch immer unter uns. Dadurch haben mein Bruder und ich leider wenige Freunde und mein Bruder ist manchmal auch wütend deswegen.

Doch wir beide verstehen den Grund und akzeptieren die Bedingungen um in Frieden zu Leben. Denn würde jemand der normalen Welt davon erfahren, währe der jenige in gefahr. Da das niemand von uns will bleiben wir meist unter uns.


	2. Chapter 2

Eines Tages ging ich abends mit meinem Bruder Shiru spazieren. Wir machten solche Spaziergänge andauernd, damit uns nicht zu langweilig wird. Da sahen wir etwas Komisches.

Eine Gestalt huschte von Baum zu Baum. Da wir nicht wussten wer oder was das war gingen wir in die andere Richtung zurück. Der Park in dem wir waren war ganz still, bis auf den Wind der in den Blättern raschelte.

Da fragte ich: „Du Shiru, was denkst du gerade?" Er sah mal wieder so abwesend aus. Er antwortete: „ Naja, irgendwie war das gerade schon komisch findest du nicht auch?" „Ja, aber wenn wir beide uns nicht verraten, kann uns ja nichts passieren."

Plötzlich knackte es laut hinter uns. Mein Bruder stockte, aber ich stieß ihn an, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes machen solle. Ich ließ meine Hand langsam mein Bein hinunter gleiten, um an meinen Dolch zu kommen. Shiru wusste was ich vorhatte und packte den Griff seiner Katana.

Da betrachtete ich die Gestalt näher. Als ich mir die Person so ansah, fiel mir auf das sie aussah wie mein alter Freund Daichi.  
„ Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Hina-chan."  
„Daichi? Bist du es?"  
„Ja, natürlich."  
„Was ist mit dir passiert?"  
„Ich wachte eines Tages auf und hatte den drang Blut zu trinken.

Natürlich hatte ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle, deswegen mussten meine Eltern dran glauben. Aber egal. Gestattest du mir, dass ich dein Blut trinken darf? Es riecht so himmlisch."

Da reichte es meinem Bruder. Er holte mit seiner Katana zum Schwung aus und von Daichi blieb nur noch Asche übrig.

Als wir wieder nach Hause gingen, sahen wir eine Limousine vor unserer Villa. Wir gingen ins Haus, direkt in die Stube und sahen drei Personen.  
Eine der dreiPersonen war ein Mädchen mit orange-blondem Haar, das zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden war. Sie hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen. Die zwei anderen Personenwahren wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern.

Da sagte meine Mutter: „ Ah, ihr seid wieder da. Darf ich Vorstellen Herr und Frau Toya, mit deren Tochter Rima."

„Guten Abend", sagten Shiru und ich gleichzeitig. Mein Bruder und ich setzten uns hin, aber da stand die Familie Toya schon auf und verabschiedete sich.

Nachdem sie gegangen sind, erzählte mein Bruder unseren Eltern sofort was passiert ist.

„ Zu gefährlich" murmelte meine Mutter. „Du hast recht Sakura", sagte Vater zu Mutter. „ Vielleicht sollten sie wirklich an die Cross Akademie gehen, was meinst du Taiki?"  
„ Die was?" fragte Shiru.

„Das ist eine Privatschule, wo man in seinem Wohnhaus bleiben muss und nur mit Erlaubnis in die Stadt darf. An dieser Schule gibt es eine Day-Class und eine Night-Class. In der Day-Class sind nur Menschen, die Tagsüber Unterricht haben und in der Night-Class sind Vampiredie Nachts Unterricht haben. Die Menschen wissen natürlich nicht, dass die Night-Class-Schüler Vampire sind und es gibt auch ein striktes „Bluttrinken" Verbot. Aber die Vampire bekommen dafür Bluttabletten."

„Aha, hört sich gut an." Mein Vater erklärte uns dann noch alles was wir wissen mussten und meldete uns auf der Akademie an. Aber damit unser Geheimnis nicht verraten wurde meldete er mich und meinen Bruder in der Day-Class an. Wir mussten gleich am nächsten Tag hin und heute Nacht noch unsere Sachen packen.

Als wir um 23Uhr fertig waren mussten wir auch schon ins Bett, um am Tag fit zu sein.


	3. Chapter 3

_Und es geht weiter. Das ist eine etwas ältere Geschichte von mir_, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem. VK gehört mir nicht, aber die OC´s.

Am nächsten Tag zog ich mein schönes weinrotes Kleid an. Es hatte dünne Träger. Dazu zog ich die Halskette mit der Rose und schwarze High-Heels an.

Nachdem wir von unserem Buttler zur Akademie gefahren wurden stiegen wir aus und sahen die blendende Sonne. Vor uns stand ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren und neben ihr ein Junge mit silberfarbenen Haar. Er schaute uns, ganz im gegensatz zu dem Mädchen, kalt an.

„ Hallo, ich bin Yuki Cross. Ihr müsst Shiru und Hina Yun sein. Willkommen an der Cross Akdemie. Der Miesepter neben mir ist Zero Kiryu. Ich begleite euch zum Rektor während Zero euer Gepäck in eure Zimmer bringt." Shiru und ich sahen uns an und dann unser Gepäck.

Zero, der erst garnicht auf das Gepäck geachtet hatte, musste erst mal schlucken. Ich allein hatte nehmlich schon 4 Koffer und mein Bruder hatte 2 Koffer dabei, deswegen sagte ich schnell:  
„ Ähm,Yuki-san ich glaube ich gehe mit dir zum Rektor und mein Bruder hilft Zero beim tragen." „Das geht in ordnung", sagte sie und führte mich zum Rektor.

Der Rektor war sehr freundlich, ein wenig anstrengend vielleicht aber sonst war er in ordnung.

Nachdem der Rektor mir alles erklärt hatte sagte er mir noch, dass mein Bruder und ich Morgen noch nicht zum Unterricht müssen und das Yuki uns amnächsten Tag, nach ihrem Unterricht, das Gelände zeigt.

Nach diesem Gespräch ging ich erst mal auf mein Zimmer und räumte alles zurecht. Zum Glück hatte ich ein einzel Zimmer.

Als alles ordentlich verstaut war ging ich zum Fensterbrett und schaute raus. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich noch gar nicht wusste wo mein Bruder wohnte. Da ich nicht durch das ganze Haus nach unten gehen wollte sprang ich kurzerhand die 4 Stockwerke nach unten und ging in richtung Jungen-Wohnheim.

Dort angkommen sah ich zwei Jungs und fragte sie ob sie wüssten welches Zimmer Shiru Yun hätte. Sie waren sehr freundlich und zeigten mir den Weg. Als ich vor seiner Tür stand klopfte ich 2 mal.„Wer ist da?", sagte die Vertraute Stimme meines Bruders. „Wer wohl? Ich bins", sagte ich und trat in sein Zimmer. Er hatte, wie ich ein großes Zimmer. Das einzige was bei ihm anders war, war, dass er zwei Betten hatte, aber ich wusste ja das er allein war in seinem Zimmer.

„Komisch",sagte ich.  
„ Nicht wahr? Wir haben uns immer ein Zimmer geteilt und jetzt, jetzt sollen wir in zwei unterschielichen Häusern schlafen?"  
„Das muss nicht sein. Ich bin ja sehr schnell, ich könnte einfach, wenn alle schlafen schnell zu dir kommen und wenn du das Fenster offen lässt in dein Zimmer huschen und in dem anderen Bett schlafen."  
„ Gute Idee, aber lass dich nicht erwischen."  
„Ist in ordnung. Ich komme dann heute Nacht noch mal."  
„Wollen wir uns die gegend jetzt noch ein wenig ansehen?"  
„Ja"

Also liefen wir los.„ Die anderen Jungen starren uns hinterher.", sagte ich zu Shiru.  
„Kein wunder, du mit deinen langen braunen Haaren und deinen blauen Augen, da schauen einem die Jungen auch mal nach." Ich kicherte kurz, aber wir gingen weiter.

Nach einer weile hörten wir Mädchen schreien und eine gigantische Horde von Mädchen drängten sich an ein Tor. Bei genaueren betrachten ekannten Shiru und ich, Yuki und Zero, die versuchten die Mädchen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Bei Zero funktionierte dies aber besser als bei Yuki. Shiru und ich wurden leicht neugierig und sprangen auf einen der Bäume. Wir erwischten einen guten und starken Ast.

Als die Tore aufgingen, stellten sich plötzlich alle Mädchen in einer Reihe auf und ließen einen Durchgang. Shiru und ich sahen uns verwirrt an, da sahen wir sie.

Die Night-Class-Schüler. Sie sahen gut aus, aber das machte jeder Vampir.  
Plötzlich schaute einer der Night-Class-Schüler zu uns. Er hatte braune Haare und war von den anderen Schülern umringt. Irgendwoher kannte ich ihn, aber woher?

„Hina, kennst du den Typen der zu uns schaut?"  
„Nö, woher auch?"  
„Stimmt"  
„Naja, lass uns gehen Shiru, hier ist es langweilig."  
„Ist in ordnund."

Also sprangen wir vom Baum runter und gingen zurück in Richtung Haus Sonne.

Als mich Shiru zum Mädchenwohnheim gebracht hat verabschidedete ich mich mit einem „ Bis gleich" , da ich ihn heute Abend ja wiedersehen würde.

Nachdem ich mein Nachthemd angezogen hatte ging ich noch schnell Zähneputzen. Leise ging ich zum Fenster und machte es auf. Als ich mir sicher war das mich niemand sah sprang ich schnell raus und rannte zum Jungenwohnheim.

Auf halbem Weg stellte Jemand sich in meinen Weg. Er hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Dadurch das er eine weiße Uniform anhatte wusste ich das er ein Vampir war. Im Dunkeln unter einem Baum stand noch jemand. Er hatte rotblonde Haare und bernsteinfarbene Auge. „Riecht sie nicht himmlisch, Kain?"

„Was?" war das einzige was ich sagen konnte.  
„Du riechst wundervoll."  
„Ich weiß, aber lass deine Finger von mir."  
„Wieso, was sollte mich daran hindern dein Blut zu probieren?"  
„Ich warne dich",sagte ich mit drohender Stimme. Aber der blonde Schönling kam trotzdem auf mich zu.

Ich hatte ihn gewarnt. Also packte ich ihn mit einer Hand am Arm und schleuderte ihn zu boden. „Das hast du davon." sagte ich und ging weiter. Aber da versperrte mir der andere den Weg. „Was soll das? Geh aus dem Weg." „ Nein,du hast Aido einfach auf den Boden geschleudert, sowas macht man nicht." „Man verlangt auch nicht einfach nach fremden Blut." konterte ich.

Ich schubste ihn einfach zur Seite und rannte weiter. Endlich am Wohnheim angekommen, sah ich das offene Fenster und sprang auf einen Baum, von wo aus ich ins Fenster sprang. Als ich Shiru sah war ich überglücklich und umarmte ihn. Nach der umarmung machte ich schnell mein Bett und ging schlafen.


End file.
